A Dream Come True
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: Who knew one dinner could turn in to the rest of your life. AJxOC


Danae Jones walked down the hallway of the house that she shared with her longtime boyfriend AJ Styles. Danae had met AJ at a houseshow. They hit it off, and eventually they started dating. Danae reached their bedroom, and opened the door quietly. She poked her head in the door and saw AJ sleeping on the bed with his back to her. Danae got a smile on her face, as she walked in and crept over to the sleeping AJ. She layed a kiss softly on his cheek, which made him open his eyes.

"Hey babe. Where were you?" AJ asked.

"Oh I was shopping with Andrea." Danae replied as she sat on the bed beside AJ.

"Did Andrea drag you shopping again" AJ said with a laugh.

Danae shook her head while replying, "Of course she did."

"That girl is always shopping. I swear she's got an ATM in her living room" AJ said with another laugh.

Before Danae could reply, AJ's friend, Christian Cage and his girlfriend Andrea entered the room.

"I heard that AJ" Andrea said looking at him.

"What it's true" AJ said putting his hands up in defense. "But uh Andrea could I talk to you for a second?"

"Yea" Andrea replied walking out of the room followed by AJ.

"I wonder what that's about" Danae said looking over at Christian.

"I have no idea" Christian replied.

Danae and AJ walked downstairs to the kitchen. "What's up?" Andrea asked.

"I wanna ask Danae something tonight" AJ replied pulling a box out of his pocket.

"That's not..." Andrea said pointing to the box.

"It is. I wanna ask her to marry me" AJ said opening the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my god. Congratulations AJ, and it's about time" Andrea replied hugging him.

"Think she'll say yes?" AJ asked.

"She's crazy if she doesn't" Andrea said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna do it dinner tonight" AJ said as the 2 made their way upstairs. The 2 entered the room.

"Um are you 2 ok?" Christian asked as AJ and Andrea kept looking at each other and grinning.

"Yep, just fine" AJ replied.

"Um ok then. How about some lunch?" Danae said.

"We gotta get home. Andrea said. "Thanks for going shopping with me D. See ya AJ"

"Bye guys" AJ replied as his friends left.

"Hungry?" Danae asked turning to AJ.

"Nope, but tonight it's you and me for dinner" AJ said.

"Oh is it?" Danae asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is. I'm taking you to that resturaunt you love so much, so get all dressed and make yourself beautiful" AJ replied.

"What are you planning?" Danae said looking at him.

"Nothing. Can't I just take my girlfriend out for a nice dinner?" AJ replied.

"Well yea, but..." Danae started to say, but was cut off by AJ.

"But nothing. Remember be ready by 7" AJ said before leaving the room.

Danae let out a laugh. He really was one of a kind.

Later that night

Danae had gotten showered and dressed in a white strapless dress, and white strappy heels. Her hair was in light curls, and her make-up was done perfectly. She finished putting on her necklace, and did one last mirror check before she headed downstairs. She was on the last step when she stopped. In front of her was AJ all dressed up and smiling at her.

"You look wow" AJ said looking at her.

"You look pretty wow yourself handsome" Danae replied kissing him lightly.

"Well shall we?" AJ said offering his arm.

"We shall" Danae replied looping her arm though his as AJ lead her out to the car. After Danae got in, AJ got in the drivers side and got in. Once he started the car, he put on the radio and drove to the resturaunt. Every once in a while, AJ would glance over at Danae. Danae would catch him looking at her, and he would look away fast. Once they got to their destination, AJ parked and they made their way into the resturaunt. After they were seated, their waiter took their drink orders, as they looked at the menu.

"So what is this all for?" Danae asked glancing up from her menu.

"Well it's been a while since we've had a change to go out. I've been on the road for a while, and I thought I owed you a night out" AJ replied.

"Well I love you for that" Danae said giving him a smile.

They decided on what they wanted and the waiter took their order. AJ nervously played with the box in his pocket, and Danae noticed the nervousness look on AJ's face.

"You ok?" Danae asked.

"Yea, fine" AJ replied casually, as the waiter brought over their food.

They started eating. AJ couldn't wait any longer, now was the right time

"Um Danae, I have something I wanna ask you" AJ said standing up and getting down on one knee.

Danae looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Danae, I love you more than life itself, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So Danae will you marry me?" AJ said pulling the box out of his pocket and opening the box.

"Oh my god" Danae said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you AJ"

AJ stood up and placed the ring on her finger, and then kissed her passionatly. The whole resturaunt clapped for the newly engaged couple.

"I love you" Danae said looking at AJ.

"I love you too" AJ replied wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

The rest of their dinner was great. After they were finished they left to go home.

A year later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" The pastor said as AJ and Danae kissed. The whole church clapped for the new Mr. and Mrs. AJ Styles. The wedding march played, as the couple walked back down the aisle, followed by the wedding party.

They walked outside of the church where their friends and family were waiting to congratulate them. Cameras were going off, and hugs were being traded. They got in to their limo and drove away to start their lives together.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL HERE'S A LITTLE ONESHOT FOR ONE OF MY BESTIES ANNA BANANA! IF IT SUCKS I APOLOGIZE, IT WAS REALLY RANDOM...HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANNA!...ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AJ AND ANNA OWNS DANAE


End file.
